Once a critical mass of individuals are available to conduct clinical research, the very next phase in the development of the infrastructure necessary to conduct clinical research is the procurement of physical space and those resources that will form the framework upon which the clinical research activities can be developed. These "core resources" include personnel, equipment and supplies. The goal of this component is to create the physical facility that will be identified as the "Clinical Research Center". The specific aims are: 1. to procure the space for the Research Center; 2. to purchase "core" equipment and supplies for the Center; 3. to recruit "core" clinical and laboratory personnel; 4. to prepare the Center's Research Clinic for accreditation by the Joint Commission on the Accreditation of Hospitals [JCAH]. The space will be provided by Morehouse School of Medicine through the acquisition of funds from sources other than those that will be provided by the RCRII. Some laboratory equipment and computer capability are already available through the shared-use equipment program; any additional necessary equipment will be secured through this grant. Most of the predetermined "core" personnel will be hired in the first year, with additional personnel needed to complete the "core" being recruited in subsequent years on a protocol- driven basis.